Code Geass: MOST POWERFULL GEASS
by Seeder Oak
Summary: Leluche is dead so now C2 must find new good guy to fight off all evil.


Code Geass: MOST POWERFULL GEASS

Before Reading: A while ago I was up this late night and saw this show on adultswin and thought it was cool so went to wiki and read about it all night long and liked it a lot so I wrote a sequal now in honor (because the show is done already in Japan).

Leluche died and the world was mostly piecefull now although alittle bit wasnt. That little bit was pretty bad so C2 said "I must go find new good person to give Geass too". She went to the orphanage and found young guy named Ronald who was 16. She says to him "I like you're name and you look good. Now I will give you MOST POWERFULL GEASS!!!" kid named Ronald said "Cool I like Geass they are strong" and C2 shoved power in his eye so now he had it.

He went out a orphanage now to do good thing and defeat all evils and bad guys. He was walking by the biggest place in city when the a guy cameout in his Robot asked him "are you badguy?" guy says "no I am the most worstguy" and the most worstguy charged up stuff in his robot and shot a beam canon which was like one from Gundum but was segnifacantly stronger (like a 1000 times) and destryoed most parts of city and killed almost every person that was not bad so now all the badguys who were in jail now got out and were running everywhere doing bad killing rest of good people. Moost worstguy said "Now it is your turne cuz I missed you on aceedent last time" and charged up things again to shoot buthen Karenn appeared in red robot saying "I helped Leluche to defeat big empre and now I shall be helping you becuz you are new good guy who is younger than suzaku and is named Ronald and I like thename ronald. So karen atacks the robot which the most worstguy was in with big claw attack but was destroyed in a seconds because his robot was soooo powerfull and karenn ejected herslef out of the cockpit rightbefore so was ok until pieces of red robot fall on her and kill her anyway. C2 says "Oh no everyone is now dying" but suzaku came and said "Worst guy I am in knite robot and is very strong and new type" but most worstguy said "Mine is newer becuz I am actualy the scientist who make many robots!" and blew suzakus robot to peaces taking suzakus life withit or so he thought cuz suzaku also escaped from cockpit to tell Ronald to use his powers and then died from injurys that were so paineful. Ronald says to worstguy "you have killed all good people but you cannot kill me or C2 because she doesn't die and I have MOST POWERFULL GEASS!!!"

"No geass cannot defeat this robot it is geassproof" said most worstguy and used his own strong geass to show how it did not work on the robots. ROnald says "You will see" but C2 said "no he is telling true that robot is very geasspoof." but ronald says back to C2 "No I canot give up cuz I am only good guy left here cuz you are good but girl." C2 realized that statement was tru so shutted up and said nothin.

And Ronald used MOST POWERFULL GEASS on the robot, to tell the truth, MOST POWERFULL GEASS was acutly summoning robots so it did not matter whether geassproof or not cuz robots can use punch and kick and missle and laser and sord to fight. The most worsguy says "it dosent matter my robot still newer" and destroyed sumooned robot but Ronald could summon infinate robots so soon the most worstguy ran out of gas and energy so his robot blowed up and he died along withit cuz his robot did not contain emergancy ejection because there was a rule in code geass world that badguy robots cannot have those things. But most worstguy was worst guy not badguy so he did have one and escaped out but sumooned robot stepped on him and shot him and cut him all at the same time so he died no matter what. "But I was so strong" he said while he was smashed flat. Ronald says "to bad you werent good cuz you had newer robot" but at the simulanius time he was kinda of sad cuz lots of people died. but what happened next amazed him lots, there was a sudon parelell deminsion shift (which happened due to robot explosions) which cause phenux dons to appear everywhere by 100s and 1000s so everyone could be brough back to life. Ronald used all and made everyone alive so they were all happy….

But then another robot came out of nowhere to be seen! And it was even newer too. Voice from inside of the cockpit says "I have come to kill you all again cuz most worstguy failed so baldy" Ronald says "no that will not hapen although I kno your robot is even newer than worstguy, I can still defeat it probably" The voice from cockpit started laughing hard as a dimond rock (which is really hard, like 1000 times harder than regular rock). And say loudly "Sure, but there is biger reason you cant defet me" and appeared out of cockpit. She was a girl! and there was a rule in code geass world that guys may not fight girls at all or any times so Ronald was a guy and couldnt fight.

He said "oh no what do I do" and looked at the specail soming that phenox downs came with and goot a very good idea.

"Now I kno what to do"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

P.S. (I do not mean to be sexest when said that C2 is not a goodguy. She is a girl and so she must have to be a goodgirl not goodguy. Thank you for all your time.)


End file.
